otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Arms and Armour: Jousting
A subset of Polearms, jousting weapons are those specifically designed to be used from horseback. The practice originally developed as a means to use polearms in war, especially against mounted opponents who might cause trouble for foot soldiers. Over time, however, a less violent form of the practice commonly known as the tilt developed. A more sporting practice, this was a tournament competition involving the least lethal of the lances and practiced largely by nobility. This is the popular joust, as practiced by nobility and cheered by the common folk. Both martial and tournament jousting are in practice today, though the term is more commonly known for tournaments. Some jousting weapons can be used on the ground, but those that are are generally useless for defense. When doing this, the polearm skill should be used, and a dodging or shield skill used for defense. Citizen Jousting Weapons These are the lances, the simplest of the jousting weapons and commonly used by any citizens who wish to fight from horseback, or by anyone who competes in a jousting tournament. Jousting Lance Fashioned entirely from wood, this is the lance typically used in a tournament - indeed, in most tournaments the use of anything other than this is strictly prohibited. When used in a tournament, specially designed jousting lances are formed to strike against an opponents chest plate or shield, to knock them off their horse. These lances are cheap and easy to make, which is especially good, since they are intended to break upon impact to prevent injury. All forms of the jousting lance are held in one hand, behind the vamplate designed to protect the hand. Other, more martial versions might be found in the field. Solid timber models exist that, when they strike an opponent, will not shatter, instead causing crushing damage with the blunt ends of the lance. The jousting lance is very often painted in the colors of the competitor's House, or decorated in another manner. *'In-Game Description:' **A Jousting Lance, fabricated primarily from timber. It is a ten-foot long pole, tapering as it approaches the end before rounding off into a blunt end. A foot long hilt is attached at the broad back end of the lance, carved to permit easy grip on the weapon. To protect the hand, a conical metal vamplate twelve inches in diameter slides back over the handle partway, preventing any enemy strikes from injuring the fingers. Can not be used on foot. ---- Lance A more martial weapon than its tournament-centric brother, the lance is essentially a large but light spear used from horseback. Around ten feet long and made of wood wrapped around a cork interior, the most obvious distinction between this weapon and the jousting lance is the metal spearhead equipped to its end. Still light, the lance is wielded in one hand during battle, and implemented in two ways. The first method is the tournament style, where the jouster grips near the butt end of the weapon, holding it steady and straight forward as the opponent is charge. Generally, this is the more useful method for attacking a mounted opponent, and can be used against the unmounted as well, though to lesser effect. The second method is to hold the weapon by a grip nearer its center, and thrusting downward as an enemy is passed. This method is used primarily against unmounted opponents, and due to the lance's design is not generally as effective as an attack against a mounted enemy. The javelin can be used when not mounted. In such a case the weapon requires two hands, and one normally wields it by placing one hand over the center and the other on the hilt. Again, it is only possible to use the lance for thrusting, and defense when using this style requires the soldier to be able to dodge. *'In-Game Description:' **A Lance crafted from timber wrapped around a core of cork. It stands at ten feet long, with a metal spear head at its tip, for thrusting into an enemy. Wielded in one hand, a bronze vambrace extends out over the hilt of the weapon to protect the hand. The hilt itself is wrapped in leather for a better grip, but a little over a quarter of the way down the weapon is a second grip, useful for when making a downward thrust from the saddle. ---- Great Lance At first glance, there is little to truly tell the lance and the great lance apart to the untrained eye - most of the difference lies below the surface. Unlike the lance, the great lance is made of heavier wood wrapped around an iron core, allowing it more force when it strikes, and makes it less liable to break in battle. Like its lighter counterpart, the great lance can be used either in the fashion of a tournament lance, or by wielding the grip near its center and striking down at enemies on foot. In fact, it tends to be much more effective at either, but especially the latter, due to gravity working in its favor. Similarly, it can be wielded from the ground as if a long, heavy spear, but is capable only of thrusting. *'In-Game Description:' **A Great Lance crafted from timber wrapped around a core of iron. It stands at ten feet long, with a metal spear head at its tip, for thrusting into an enemy. Wielded in one hand, a bronze vambrace extends out over the hilt of the weapon to protect the hand. The hilt itself is wrapped in leather for a better grip, but a little over a quarter of the way down the weapon is a second grip, useful for when making a downward thrust from the saddle. Category:Arms Category:Armor